Muse
by illarione
Summary: Edward Cullen, once a struggling painter who just lost the one he loved. Isabella Swan, once a spoiled rich girl who ran away from home. They met and fell hard. But love was never easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I don't know. I can't get this out of my head. So yeah, another story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Summary: Edward Cullen, once a struggling painter who just lost the one he loved. Isabella Swan, once a spoiled rich girl who ran away from home. They met and fell hard. But love was never easy.

* * *

 _"_ _At the end of the day, we're helpless. Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?"—Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

My heels were clicking in the concrete pavement as my body maneuvered through people that walking by the street of Manhattan. I knew these five-inch Manolos weren't the wisest choice, but I was wearing them for a reason. Aside from the fact that they were a gift from Jasper, a true reminder of my life now, these were also my lucky charm. Which I hoped would bring me much luck tonight. Because I really needed it.

I walked tall and steady. Although inside was another story. Since I was in the cab, I had thought about backing down. My head screamed that I was not ready to do this. But, damn it. It had been five years. I had convinced myself over and over again that I couldn't fucking run forever. It was time to face him. The devil that had been haunting me even without his actual presence.

The restaurant I entered was fancy. If he told me to meet him here five years ago, I would die in surprise. But now, well, nothing shocked me anymore. Maybe all the rumors were true. Europe really did him good.

The waitress smiled brightly when she saw me approach.

"Evening, Miss—"

"I have a reservation under the name Cullen." I cut her off because fuck, I was nervous as hell.

She checked the list for a second.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen?"

I regretted right away for letting him make the reservation. He was aware I wasn't a Cullen for a long time yet he did this on purpose as a soft reminder that we were still attached on the paper.

"Yes."

"This way, Ma'am. Your husband has been waiting."

I gritted my teeth at the word husband.

She led me to the table in the corner, far from prying eyes and curious faces, holding the privacy we needed. His back was on me, but even my observant eyes could see the change in him. The bronze hair that was once wild and unruly was shorter and much neater. The leather jacket that was once his signature style was replaced by a black suit. Which from the quick look at it seemed very expensive.

The waitress pulled the chair for me and I sat gracefully. His intense stare bored into my unsure one. He looked different, nicer, richer, that kind of stuff. But at the same time, I could see the old him creeping through. The crooked smile that always appeared every time he found something amusing. He was observing me too.

I casually hid my hands under the table, afraid that he might have noticed them tremble the entire time.

This effect he still had on me.

"Bella." He greeted, breaking the maddening silence. His calmness threw me off the guard. He came here prepared while I was still grasping the reality in front of me. This was a reckless move. Just like an email I sent him a week ago telling I wanted a divorce.

"Edward." I replied with a forced smile. "It's been a long time."

"Five years." He nodded, looking at me like he knew I had been counting too. Lifting his glass to his mouth to sip the wine. There was a bottle between us that read _Romanée_ - _Conti_ _._

"Let's make this quick and short, shall we?" I started nicely. God knows I didn't plan to meet him again after this.

"I don't remember you like it that way." His lips curled up further.

My smile vanished immediately.

I had to restrain myself from charging at him right here right now to avoid causing a scene. Pushing my buttons was his thing. He liked getting the reaction out of me. But of course, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Instead I dug into my tote handbag, pulling out the papers my lawyer had arranged.

"I bring you the papers." I said. Without a hint of politeness because screw that. Being with him for five minutes was enough to conclude that he was still the same selfish ignorant cocky asshole. And here I was, memorizing the pain of heartbreak he had put me through.

"You know I won't sign it." He sneered, putting the glass back on the table. Those beautiful greens were in clear furry now.

"You will. You have to. So, we can move on and get past this." So, the only thing that connected us would be broken forever.

"Have you? Moved on?" his tone was accusing. It was pure acid. But he didn't have the right to be angry. He was the one who left me.

"Yes." I was thinking about Jasper and the penthouse we lived in. The steady job and the prospect to start a family.

"You only say it to piss me off." He said. But I didn't waver.

"I don't."

"You still have your ring on." He stated a-matter-of-factly like it meant something. Those piercing eyes were glancing at my ring finger where a wedding band was tattooed. He had the matching one around his own.

"I'll have it removed." I said without thinking, quickly covering the ring tattoo with my other hand. His jaw hardened.

"Over my dead body." He hissed.

I stood abruptly. What was I thinking coming here?

"You know what, I'm done. This talk won't go anywhere. My lawyer will contact you."

He caught my wrist before I could really go anywhere. I flinched at the spark, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" he spoke softly. Gone all the trace of smugness and confidence in there.

I was wrong when I thought I was over his manipulative game. That voice alone was able to persuade me to stay and listen.

He guided me back to my seat before gesturing to the waitress to bring two main courses he had ordered for us. The premium steaks were served in front of us. The burgundy wine was poured into our glasses. The divorce papers were put aside. Untouched, forgotten. We looked like a rich couple that was just celebrating our anniversary at Michelin three-star restaurant.

When he began to eat, I didn't know what to do except to follow. The music faded in the background because it was muffled by our loud silence. The food was so good, the wine was even better, but the situation was the worst of the worst. I was foolish to think I would be unaffected by his presence. And all of a sudden the idea of ending _this_ scared the hell out of me.

"I heard you continued your business school." He started the conversation, seemingly interested in this new topic.

"Yes." I replied. Didn't want to offer anything else.

He hummed, holding back a cynical comment I knew he wanted to make.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked instead. I almost scoffed. He knew I hated it with passion.

"Of course." I lied smoothly. The truth was it was the only thing that could keep me busy. I needed something to take my mind off him.

"I'm glad." He lifted his eyebrow annoyingly. "You _do_ look happy, though." The way he emphasized the word made it sound like a sarcasm.

"I _am_ happy." I said firmly.

"I bet." He grinned devilishly.

I put down the fork, but keeping the knife. Just in case I changed my mind.

"What are you trying to say, Masen?"

My eyes widened. The name slipped out of my mouth unfiltered. I had not said the word for a long time, but I didn't think I would say it now. It felt more intimate somehow. Thinking back at how he let me call him by the nickname his mother gave.

"I think you're mistaken the same boring routine as happiness."

How dared he?

My hold around the knife tightened. The sanest part in me won the battle to not stab him in the neck.

"You're just jealous I'm happy without you." I glared.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not jealous. I'm happy if you're truly happy."

"Bullshit." I muttered under my breath, but he heard me.

"No. You really deserve it."

"You left me. Why?" I asked out of the blue. My voice was only above a whisper. This question had been on the tip of my tongue. I had wanted to scream it to his face since the first time our eyes met in five years.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him. I wouldn't let him ruin me for the second time.

He inhaled deeply. As though he had prepared for this conversation since forever.

"That was the best option I had."

"The fuck?" my voice might raise an octave or two because now some people were turning to us. I ignored them.

"What? We didn't have anything back then, Bella. _I_ didn't have anything. I couldn't give you the life that you deserved."

"We could try!"

"No, we couldn't. And I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. Those greens were empty, recalling that dark day sadly.

I shook my head, trying to keep my tears at bay. "What we had was enough, Edward."

"It was not. We barely had the food on the table." He replied bitterly.

"Didn't you love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, I did. I'm always gonna love you." The answer warmed my heart. Still, my first tear fell.

"Then, why? Why did you betray me? Why did you let my parents take me away?" I almost shouted. The pain and hatred were a dangerous mix together.

" _Muse_." He begged, calling me the name that now felt foreign. As if it pained him to see me like this, reopening the wounds that had started to heal. "You two deserve the world."

Tears were running down my face right away. He rubbed salt into my wounds without knowing. Something I didn't want to remember, but I couldn't as he had mentioned it. All of a sudden I was dragged back to that moment. The lowest point of my life. When I lost another part of me, the one I loved more than anything in life. It was still hurting. And I knew the hole in my heart would never heal completely.

"How's is she?" he asked, smiling even though he had never met her. It stabbed me in the chest. "Is she even a she?"

"She is a she." I replied between sobs. He reached for my hand in soothing gesture, wasn't prepared for the news I was about to tell him. "But I lost her." I choked out. "I lost our baby."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _You were alone, left out in the cold. Clinging to the ruin of your broken home."—Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

* * *

 **E**

 _Five years prior..._

I would never forget how or where we met. The beginning or even the ending. You could tell that this was not a story about happiness or sick sweet love. It was a story about seeking it and surviving. About the pain, the ruins. The remaining parts of us that would be either left to die or heal. We had nothing to hold on. Two broken people met in even broken angry city. I met her at the bar. Such a common place to meet people, but it was not. It was not just a bar. It was a shitty place that served cheap drinks for us, poor people in the city's shadiest neighborhood. The highest criminal rate and all. She was new, I could tell. Because I had never seen her around. And I had been here long enough to know, you know, faces.

I was sitting alone on the barstool with a bottle of beer in hand when she walked in. This was a mistake I wish she didn't make. A girl like her should stay home and cover her long legs with comfy pajama pants. Not here, wearing her shortest high-waisted skirt and cropped top that made men's imagination running wild. She was clearly not thinking because no girls were stupid enough to stride in alone to the bar that was packed mostly by men. Men with hungry eyes and grabby hands. Men that did illegal dealings and fought on the street.

But that was fine. It was her problem and definitely not my business.

I didn't care. _At first_.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked with that big ass smile as she took a seat right beside me.

"Just beer, please." Her voice took me off guard. It was far from sweet, annoying voice I thought she had. It was raspy, kinda deep and seductive without intended to.

The bartender served her order right away, still hopeful. "It's on the house."

She took it with grace and a smirk as if she had expected it. "Thank you."

She sipped it, she drank it like she needed it. I glanced at her, taking her in. Those empty brown eyes and young pretty face. It was noisy in my head guessing what brought her here.

It was only five minutes before a man showed up by her side. And the first one was Mike. Yeah, of course he would make a move. That dumb piece of shit that sold drugs to teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

I hid my grin at her forced smile. "Hi, Mike."

"And you are?" He was known for being persistent and shameless for a reason.

"I'm Bella."

"Ah, it suits you." I bet she heard that line before. She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes and I had to hold back a laugh at that. "You're here alone?"

"No. I'm with him." She replied almost immediately as if she had planned it. Smiling up at me. Tempting and just so promising. She was playing a dangerous game.

"Cullen?"

I nodded my head to him, decided to play along because fuck, how could I let her anywhere near him? "'Sup, Mike?"

"Never seen you with her before."

"Yeah, she just got back in town." I said because I needed him to shut up.

"I did. Can we go now?"

She got up and I watched how Mike, and maybe the other men in the room, tried to get a better view of her ass.

"If that's what you want, baby." I said, taking the last gulp of her beer before saluting the bartender. Poor boy.

Said girl was clinging to my arm as we made our exit. Which I would find annoying as fuck if it was for any other girls. Not that I hated girls. I just hated the complications they would bring. But, whatever. This one might be different. I got a feeling she was.

The cold of night hit us as we were walking side by side on the sidewalk. She didn't let go of my arm and I didn't bother to tell her to.

"Where are we going?" she asked, falling into the same steps as I was. Unhesitant. As though she had known me for a long time.

"Where do you want to go?" I threw the question back at her because hell, this was weird.

"I don't know. I have nowhere to go." She replied, like, literally. The way she said it was way too nonchalant, though.

"My place, then." I only said it to test her, but her smile grew bigger.

"Your place, it is." It wasn't how you interacted with strangers, was it? "So, you're Cullen, right? I'm Bella, by the way."

I pulled up my hoodie and smirked. "Well, nice to meet you, Bella."

* * *

My apartment was a mess, but her eyes didn't give the judgment. I walked after her, watching as she carefully stepped over some dirty clothes and stuffs on the floor. I kicked them to the side to be cleaned later.

She sat on my dusty couch, grabbing a box of cereal from the coffee table without a thought or permission and shoving a handful into her mouth.

"It's probably expired." I said, a bit late, though. She stopped chewing and flipped it over to check the date.

"Shit." She swallowed anyway before throwing the box to the trashcan. She missed. Badly. I scowled. Spontaneously. "Sorry." She said, didn't even mean it.

I ignored the damn thing and crashed beside her. The whole situation was so freaking weird, but really, it was nothing awkward. Weird, right? We just met for God's sake, but we're, like, so comfortable with each other. I didn't really know how to describe that shit.

"So, new girl in town, huh? To what do we owe the pleasure?" I decided to ask, just to keep the conversation flowing.

"How do you know?"

"Unfamiliar face. Small town." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone will know right away."

"Ah, I hate to be the main attention." She grinned smugly, making me roll my eyes. This girl had the right to be smug, though, with that pretty face and hot body. Her eyes wandered around the room for a moment before focusing back to me. "So, you live alone?"

Oh, that.

"Yeah."

"No girlfriend or wife?" I didn't know if it was my ears, or she did actually sound excited as she said the words. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Nope. What about you? Where do you live?"

"Do you think I will give my address to a stranger?" she raised her eyebrow. As if it was a smart thing to say.

"No. Of course not. We should just forget the fact that you're at stranger's apartment right now."

She chuckles as if she was high. God, this girl was something. "You don't give me this creepy vibe, so I think I'll be fine."

"Ah, you trust your feelings more than your brain?"

She laughed harder. "Whatever, Cullen. You're too hot to be a serial killer, though."

I just hummed because what could I say?

Silence between us. Bella got up from the couch to messing with an old radio in the corner. The music came on. But she changed the station until her choice fell into that slow R&B song. I watched how her lips curled up in satisfaction.

"What do we do now?" she questioned suggestively. The look on her face screamed mischief.

Damn, this girl. I had to fucking restrain myself from touching her yet here she was, looking like she was begging for it.

"C'mere." I said. And she did. She strode towards me wearing that evil grin across those lips. Well, at least I was trying, okay? She made it impossibly hard.

I pulled her down to my lap when she was on my reach. Those hands grasped the back of my hair, nuzzling my nose. I didn't waste any time. My mouth found hers in instance. I kissed her hard, but she wanted harder. My hands were running up and down against her smooth thighs while she was moving against me, sighed contently at the contact.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked. I kinda regretted asking that, to be honest. God knows it was clearly impossible for me to stop even if she told me to. Which I was glad she didn't.

"Where's the condom?" she moaned against my mouth, feeling the friction. I pulled up her skirt and grabbed her ass, pushing her harder against my crotch. She nearly screamed.

"How badly you want this, Bella?" I inquired hoarsely, moving her hips at my pace. Fuck. Good would be an understatement.

"Please. I need you now. Please." She begged. I couldn't help but chuckle at her desperation. That was exactly what I felt right now. So fucking desperate to bury my cock deep inside her.

I pulled her away from me and sat her on the couch. She was a mess, confused and flushed. "Take off your clothes. I'm gonna get the condom."

I got up and walked across the room, taking the condom from my bedside drawer. She was in the process of getting naked when I turned around. Now only in her lacy blue panties. My eyes darkened and I pulled my hoodie along with a t-shirt beneath it over my head. Letting her eyes roam over my chest.

I approached as if she was my prey. My fingers unbuttoned my jeans, but my eyes were stuck on hers. I unzipped it and pulled it down, leaving me only in my boxer. She gulped loudly and I could see the wetness on her panties.

Damn. It had been too long since I was this hard.

"Spread your legs."

She did what I said right away. I hovered over her and pressed my finger between her folds, making her panties kinda sink into it. She was so, so wet.

"Please. Now." She arched her back, pushing out her nice tits to me. So fucking sexy. I wanted to fuck her all night.

I ripped her panties and pulled out my cock from my boxer. She watched me put on the condom, moaning in ecstasy as I rubbed it against her opening.

"Yes. Ah. Fuck. It's so good." She was playing with her own nipples now, enjoying my tease.

I couldn't fucking wait anymore. I spread her legs wider, then pushing my cock into her pussy. She yelped in surprise because, man, she was tight. And my cock was far from small size either. I wasn't even kidding.

I pushed and pulled for a couple times before thrusting all the way in. Hard.

"Oh!" she moaned. I could feel her body tremble beneath me. Too overwhelmed by the feeling of our joined bodies.

My hips thrust forward, began a steady pace. She furiously squeezed her breasts, such a great scene to look at, let me tell you, and begged me to fuck her harder. I did it immediately, smirking when she moaned in pleasure.

"Ah. Ah. God, I'm close, Cullen!"

I could fucking feel it. The moment her insides contracted, I knew I was very much done too. The feeling of her pussy pulsing around my cock was so amazing. Her legs trembled and her tired body kinda collapsed onto the couch. Damn. That shit only made me fuck her even harder, trying to get my own release.

"Fuck. Look at me." I demanded. She forced her eyes to be open and that look alone was enough to send me over the edge. I came hard. And fuck, I admitted this wasn't just an average sex. The connection between us was obvious.

And well, it was a start. A beginning of our story.

* * *

 **Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _We all need someone to hold."—Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

* * *

 **B**

Past

I didn't know how love worked. The idea was weird to me, even. I could almost say I didn't believe in it.

Maybe I was wrong taking my parents as an example. Maybe I wasn't.

My mom and dad had married for a long time. When I was young, I was sure they were so in love with each other. Hell, I even thought I had a perfect family. But as I got older…well, now, I could see the bullshits. The side of story that had never been told.

I grew up rich and spoiled—the definition of happiness back then. I and my sister, Rosalie, had everything every kid had ever dreamed of. The beauty. The money. The attention. We were technically the princesses. But the truth was I was just too naïve.

When I was seventeen, I uncovered all of the lies one by one. When I was eighteen, I ran away from home for my own sanity.

Because I couldn't stay there, knowing my dad had an illegitimate child with his secretary. No, I couldn't turn a blind eye like Rosalie. And I sure as fuck couldn't drink myself into oblivion like my mom. Still, the world knew the divorce wouldn't ever happen. Why? Was it love? I didn't fucking get it.

Rosalie was marrying Royce King at the age of twenty-two. We were four years apart, but I had known her for my whole life. My sister was a passionate, independent woman. She always wanted to be on top and I could see her taking over our family business someday. So, imagine my shock when she made an abrupt decision to marry that douchebag Royce after only knew him for two months. Married young was never her dream. But Charles had his way. The merger was more important than the freedom of his daughter.

Rosalie said she loved Royce, though. But I called that bullshit. The only man she ever loved was Emmett McCarty. They had secretly dated for six years before she met Royce. Secretly, because Charles didn't approve him, of course. Emmett was just, you know, not rich enough. In the end, they broke up and went to separate ways.

 _Love_ , they said? I wanted to scoff.

I didn't fucking understand the concept of it.

I just didn't.

* * *

When I woke up later, it was still dark outside. The room was not mine and suddenly I remembered where I was. Or how I ended up being here. I raised my head lazily as Frank Ocean's _Ivy_ playing softly on the background. Cullen himself was sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing his boxer. Those colorful tattoos were clear to see now. This man was definitely a walking art. And also effortlessly hot. I admitted I kinda liked, liked him. But, again, who the hell didn't?

"Awake now?" he greeted lamely before taking a long, deep drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke slowly.

I grinned and joked. "Yeah, wanna fuck?"

He raised an eyebrow coolly. "Suck my dick first, baby."

My smile grew. I was getting up on my feet instantly. And Cullen didn't look like he was surprised either. I kneeled in front of him, just between his legs as he pulled out his semi-hard cock. Smirking the entire time while watching me put it into my mouth. "Greedy." He said.

After stubbing out his cig in the ashtray on bedside table, both of his hands kinda smoothed the mess of my hair. Then, holding them together in place with one hand. "I want to fuck your mouth." He groaned. I responded him with sucking harder, changing my position so I was on fours.

His hand maneuvered my head. Pulling and pushing. I was trying my best to keep up with his thrusts. He grunted in pleasure. His other hand was squeezing my ass and making its way to my wet center. I rubbed my thighs together. Moaning around his dick as he slipped his middle and ring finger inside. I rotated my hips while he was finger fucking me. It felt insane. This man knew exactly what he was doing. His fingers hitting the same sensitive spot over and over again. He was building my high. But when I thought I was just a few seconds away from falling, his cock was pulled out from my mouth all of a sudden. And soon his fingers followed. He pulled me up to the bed, slipping on a condom before slamming his cock into my pussy from behind. I came instantly to the feeling of him filling me.

"Culllen!"

He grabbed my waist and fucked harder. Wouldn't let me come down from the high yet.

"Fuck, you're so wet, baby." He whispered hoarsely, pulling both of my nipples together and rolling them between his fingers.

"Oh, oh, oh, please!" I whimpered as the waves of orgasms hitting me back. My arms gave up and my upper body was now pressed to the bed. I was clenching around him. My knees were about to give up, too if not for his hold. He groaned, pumping his cock faster. In and out, in and out until he reached his own climax.

"Fuckkkk!" he groaned in ecstasy, riding his high before pulling out and crashed beside me.

 _That was intense_.

"It was." He said, making me realize I just voiced it out loud. We laid on the bed side by side for a moment before Cullen had to get up to dispose the condom. He was back from the bathroom a while later, walking over to the fridge straight away. "You hungry?"

"Starving. But I'd rather sleep right now." I yawned, just closing my eyes and getting comfortable. Didn't bother to change my position.

"You sure?" I could hear him put something in microwave—maybe reheating the leftovers. I just hummed because I kinda dozed off. The next thing I knew, Cullen was nudging my waist. I was awake to see him sitting beside me with a plate of lasagna on his lap.

"Huh?"

"Here. Eat." My eyebrow lifted at his demanding tone. But I sat up anyway because the smell was so tempting. He handed me the plate which I took gratefully. I took a bite in no time. God, I really had no shame. "Taste good, huh?" his lips curled up into a smirk. I only nodded because my mouth was full.

For a moment no one was talking. He lighted back his cig on the ashtray and inhaled deep. I finished my food and washed the dishes. Months ago I had never once done household work, but now it was like I was pro at it.

"You don't need to wash all my dishes." He said from across the room, noticing I took too long to only wash my plate.

"Too late."

"If you insist." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "So, what brought you to this town?" he asked nonchalantly to start a conversation. But I could hear a slight curiosity in his voice.

I dried my hands with the washcloth before walking back toward the bed.

"Nothing." I replied, reluctant to give anything else. He grinned like my response was expected. Holding his cig between his thumb and index finger, he took another long drag.

"Ah, so fucking mysterious." He mocked.

"Well, I don't know much about you either, Cullen." I snorted.

"Ask away." He gestured me to go ahead.

"Last name?" it was the first question that popped in my head.

He smirked. "Cullen."

"First name, then." I crossed my arms over my chest, unhappy at this new fact. He glanced at my tits almost immediately.

"Edward."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Bella Swan."

"Hmm."

"Age?"

"Twenty-five." He replied like he gave zero fucks. "You?"

I contemplated about lying to him, but he stared at me so intently that I knew he would see through my lie right away. It would be a useless attempt.

"Nineteen." I said. Couldn't hide a bit of shyness in my voice.

If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"Ah, so young." He commented.

"I'm free to do what I want." I said firmly.

"Oh, I am aware of that, baby." He laughed. My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. "So, young and alone in this town?"

"Not really."


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Will you show me hope?"—Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

* * *

 **E**

Past

The sun had arisen now when I woke up. Feeling her warm body against mine as a sweet reminder that I was not alone. I glanced at her naked form glimmering in the sunlight. It was almost an instinct I was drawn to her. This was probably an instant attraction. But I also knew there was something more. I just knew. And that kinda scared the hell out of me. My hand couldn't help but caressing the soft skin of her back. Then down slowly to her hip. A sigh slipped out. Those lips parted as I stroke it. Her body was so addicting. As if everything she had given just wasn't enough.

"Bella." I murmured against her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she mumbled lazily, stirring in her sleep.

I kissed her mouth, pulling her body closer to me. "Wake up. I have to go to work." I whispered against her lips.

Her eyes now fluttered open. She stretched her arms out, yawning. "Okay."

"I'll walk you home first." I said, getting up from the bed. Those eyes darted back to my body almost involuntarily. Women were always fascinated by my tattoos, but Bella was never noisy about it. She just observed it silently. I smirked when I found her looking. "Let me shower real quick."

Fifteen minutes later we were fully dressed and ready to go. It wasn't awkward or anything, but we were definitely much quieter than hours ago. There was no talking as we walked side by side towards her building—which was only a couple of blocks away from mine—as if we saved the voices inside our heads.

"Well, that's it. Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen" She stopped in front of the building, turning to me. She was a mess of beauty this morning. It took all of me to not fuck her again as soon as she woke up. I was tempted to. And God, how much I fucking regretted that decision now.

Her smile was suspicious and I knew right away. "It's not your building, isn't it?" I lifted my eyebrow. Didn't she know I could see right through her?

Her smile was gone as if confirming my suspicion.

"Goodbye, Cullen." She said abruptly before walking the other way. This girl was something else. I quickly followed after her.

"I'll walk you to your place." I stated rather sternly. She rolled her eyes.

"It's the last place I want to be right now."

It piqued my interest. No, everything about her just piqued my interest. "Why?"

"You ask too much." I totally did, but her words didn't faze me.

I caught her wrist to get her attention. "Why?" I emphasized the question.

"My roommate is out of town." She gave some half ass answer.

"And?"

"And you should mind your own business." She added without missing a beat. This girl was hard to crack, I admitted, reminding me so much of myself. Always keeping everyone in the dark. Never giving a fuck. She mirrored me in every fucking way possible. "You'll be late for your work." She said then, snatching her hand back.

I glanced at my watch. I would.

"Can I have your number?" I said smoothly. My heart raced for stupid fucking reason.

"I don't have one." I wanted to laugh at her lame joke, but she looked pretty serious. "I don't feel the need to." She shrugged.

This girl was a mystery.

"Fine. I'll see you around." I definitely would.

She just didn't care. "Bye, Cullen."

* * *

Three days passed by in a blur. I had not seen her again since that day because work got in the way. Fucking Riley. I had to work from ten to ten because I had to cover his pathetic ass. The guy was a mess after his girlfriend dumped him. And the reason she dumped him was because she found that he cheated on her. Fantastic. But seriously, though, I didn't fucking get it. Their relationship sounded bullshit to me. So, because Riley and I were the only tattoo artists in the studio, I had to do what I needed to do. Sure it wasn't a big one, but we had our regulars. These three days unfortunately happened to be pretty busy, though. That was why the motherfucker owed me big. I didn't have a chance to meet Bella because of this shit.

"Pull yourself together, fucker. I can't do this shit forever." I yelled to the other person on the phone.

He sighed, sounding tired and shit. "I'm sorry, Cullen, I don't think—"

"I don't fucking care what you think. I swear I'll drag your ass by myself if you don't show up tomorrow!"

With that I disconnected the call.

On the way to my apartment was more than a disaster. As if I had not had enough. I saw a girl struggling to push away a guy who was trying to kiss her. This happened in some freaking dark alley, of course with me as the only witness.

I yanked said guy by the back of shirt and shoved him against the brick of the wall.

"What in the fuck—"

"Can't you see that she doesn't want that?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt tightly. The fucker cowered on his feet when he finally saw me.

"She's…she's my girlfriend."

The girl huffed from behind me. "You wish."

I froze at the voice for a second. The situation would be funny if only we were in different circumstance. Of course, it was her. Fate was a wicked game. My fist connected with his jaw right away. Twice. Or maybe more. This shit totally pissed me off. My temper was fucking blaring. The fucker fell to the ground in no time, sporting some bruises on his face.

"Touch her again and I will fucking kill you." I warned him. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. I would kill him if he did. He then scrambled to his feet and ran way. Coward.

"Thank you, Cullen." She said, didn't even mean it. I turned around only to find her picking up her duffel bag from the ground.

"Who the hell is he?"

"My roommate's boyfriend." She said casually, didn't offer anything else. It became a habit that I had to ask and conclude by myself because she never gave a solid answer.

"The roommate's that still out of town?" I questioned. She just sighed, so I took that as a yes. "That fucker. So, it's not the first time he tries to…" I trailed off because I was getting angry of the idea of him touching her. He was dead when I met him again.

"It's the second time. And the last, I hope." Her tone was so light I swore there was something wrong with her head. She took it too calmly to my liking.

"Where did you sleep for these three days?"

"Clearwater's. My workplace. Sue doesn't mind." Clearwater's was a small restaurant owned by Sue and Harry Clearwater. I knew that place. Still, this fact just didn't sit well with me. It wasn't completely safe. I knew I probably shouldn't have cared, but damn. This girl was so careless to the point I would likely lose my sanity.

"No fucking way." I shook my head. "You stay with me. At least until your roommate's back."

"I can take care of myself." She scoffed. Stubborn. It was so like me.

"No, you can't."

* * *

She finally agreed when she looked like she didn't want to invest her energy to fight over something she couldn't win. She would stay. With me. It was crazy how things turned.

God, it was weird. Her existence was weird to me. This situation was even weirder. You had no idea.

Bella settled in my place like she had known it for a long time. Like she freaking belonged here.

I took a shower then went to bed. Bella already took the other side. No words. She hadn't said a word to me since we were at my apartment. But those eyes. Those eyes followed my every movement. Her stare burned my skin. It was beyond anything I had ever felt. Intense and undeniable. She affected me. As much as I didn't want to admit that.

I climbed to the bed only in my boxer and slid in under the cover, lying as far as I could get because, well, I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her.

"Is it okay? Or should I take the couch?"

Silence. Damn, wouldn't she say anything? I dared to glance at her. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Yes, you should." She replied. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. She broke out a smile. "Nah, I'm just kidding. This is totally fine."

Umm, okay?

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I woke up the next morning by the smell of coffee. The other side of the bed was already empty. I looked around my surroundings and my eyes focused on the slim figure behind the stove. She was only wearing an oversized t-shirt which was likely from the men's section. Skin exposed, legs for days. I cleared my throat as the naked images of her crossed my mind.

"Morning. I make us breakfast. I hope you don't mind." She said with her side on me.

"It's cool. Thank you." I got out of the bed and strode to the kitchen area. She was making pancakes. "Need any help?" I asked as I stood right behind her. She just hummed coolly but I noticed goose bumps all over her arms.

"The plates." She finally answered, flipping the pancake skillfully.

"Anything else?" I whispered on her ear. She tried hard to look nonchalant, but we knew she was just as affected. No one could ignore this insane connection. We drew each other in. Every fucking time. The feeling just intensified.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

I smirked. "Okay."

I grabbed the plates we needed before sitting on kitchen bar stool. The pancakes were served in no time. She took a seat right beside me. I sipped my coffee while she poured the syrup to her pancakes.

We were eating in silence. But our legs were kind of touching innocently. Heat radiating around us. Skin was burning. My eyes kept glancing down. I couldn't get over the fact that her t-shirt inching up higher

Damn it. Her presence was slowly killing me.

"Is it good?" she spoke, cutting the trails of my dirty thoughts.

I faked a cough. "Very. Thank you."

"Hmm. You're welcome." She replied. "Do you really not mind with me staying here?"

I couldn't focus on her words when her thigh kept brushing mine.

"Cullen?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Huh?"

She turned to me and grinned like the devil. "Do you really not mind with me staying here?" she repeated her question.

"Stay as long as you want." I said, almost hopelessly. Fuck, I really wanted her.

"Really, huh? Very kind of you to help a stranger like me. What's the motive?" She lifted her eyebrow. True. She got the point. But hell, I didn't fucking know why I did this.

"You're not a stranger." I said instead, staring deep into her eyes. "No motive. I just want to help. This town is fucking dangerous. There are too many assholes out there."

Her lips curled up.

"Why do you care?"

That question threw me off the guard. Right. Why did I care?

I opened my mouth only to close it again. I raked my brain to come up with an answer, but…nothing.

She chuckled like she was winning. "Ah, Edward Cullen is speechless."

Damn right I was.

I rolled my eyes because I couldn't fucking do anything else. "Whatever."


End file.
